New Zmania City
The capital of Zmania, this city is home to thousands of fifis. About Since its reconstruction, Zmania city is a very populated city. It is home to many businesses. The Shark building dominates the skyline at 1,500 feet. It is a huge weapon supplier for the rest of Zmania and produces many guns for the Zmanian Military. History During The Great Foo War, Zmania City was a huge weapons manufacturer for the war, every week a new batch of weapons were sent out to the rest of the planet to defend against the onslaught. The city was very well defended, with AA Guns on the top of many buildings along with multiple soldiers patrolling the city, after all, Zmania was the first target for the foos. One week after Needlepoint Tower was attacked, a foo camp was spotted three miles east of the city. Three Zmonian Military Jeeps were sent out immediately, but when they got there, most of the foos has evacuated, and the foos that were left were taken hostage. Before they returned to the Zmania City, they camp was searched for plans to attack, and they found map of the city with certain buildings highlighted. The camp was then burnt to the ground and the fifis returned to the city. While the military was searching the highlighted buildings, foos were wandering in the sewers placing explosives on the roof of certain sections of the sewer, these explosives could be remotely detonated from up to five miles away. Two days later, one of the military officers was interrogating one of the captured and found out the first part of their plan. The officer radioed the fifis in the military to stop searching the buildings and go into the sewer. As he told them the first part of their plan they started removing the explosives from the ceiling, but when they were one one third of the way done, the explosives all started beeping. They quickly evacuated out of the sewer and made it just in time before they were set off. With a loud bang, two thirds of the streets started to cave in. A giant spaceship then appeared out of the sky and Foo Fighter Jets started taking off from the ship. Fifis scrambled to the AA guns and started shooting down the fighter jets. The fighter jets soared over the city bombing key places to try and halt the resistance. Meanwhile on the ground, Military Jeeps were taking citizens out of the city, when they finished the last load, they returned and were stationed on major roads. Up above, the fighter jets were blowing up the AA guns and soon there weren't enough to repel the jets. Then, drop pods containing teleporters dropped onto the military jeeps, destroying them, and out came multiple foos at once, the military started to shoot at the foos so they could get close enough to disable it. When all 147 pods were disabled, they radioed a camp nearby and in thirty seconds, a squadron of Zmarian, fighter jets zoomed over the city, hey locked on to the enemy jets and started firing, now that the bombing has halted, the fifis reactivated one of the teleporters and started boarding the enemy ship. One hundred fifis stormed the ship, taking out every foo they found. The fifis in the ship checked every room before heading to the control room and then the cockpit. Meanwhile, the the Foo Fighter Jets were down to their last numbers. In two minutes, one Foo Jet remained and was being chased by around fifty Fifi Jets. Back on the ship, the fifis were approached the control room, they got the signal that the last of the Foo Jets had been destroyed, they activated the door mechanism and knocked down the door, they ran in and the foos scramble into the cockpit room and sealed the door behind them with a special metal stronger than fifinium, when the fifis were able to open the door, the foos realized that all hope was lost and pressed a red button. Under the ship, a large circular panel opened up and a large bolt of plasma started charging to strike the city. The fifis in the ship were radioed to get off the ship immediately, they rushed for the escape pods and were able to land near the rest of the fifis who also managed to escape. From there, the captain of the Zmanian military ordered a missile launch to hit the plasma charge, which had almost finished. From the eastern horizon, a missile appeared going around one hundred miles an hour, heading towards the plasma which was just about to finish. Just as the plasma released, the missile hit it, creating an explosion that blew up the ship. However, the ship fell out of the sky and crashed on the city, destroying it. This was the day Zmania city fell, and the attack on Zmania ended. Category:Zmania Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Zmaria Category:TGFW